


Conflict of Interest

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Poe is on a mission.





	

“ _Alright_ ,” comes the voice over the comm. “ _I can see them, dead ahead. Whoo-boy, you wanna Force-shake the intel officers, Kylo? Hux, your figures were waaaaaay out_.”  


Kylo is fine with his first name being used when it’s Poe, even if the whole bridge crew hear. He’s sure that Hux is grinding his teeth again at the lack of a _General_  or a _Sir_ , but everyone has to know they’re a ‘thing’ by now.

Poe is not the most subtle of people. It’s one of many things Kylo loves about him. 

“I shall investigate that matter shortly, _Commander_ ,” Hux says, emphasising the rank not a little lightly. “Do you need to regroup, or retreat?”

“ _Nah, where’s the fun in running? Oh! Man, they’ve got some nice pilots, now. Musta taken the last beating to heart.”_  


“Poe… _how_ many more ships?” Kylo asks.  


“ _Kinda busy not dying to count. I’d say at least… three times?_ ”  


“Commander, you should retreat at once,” Hux says, sounding alarmed.

“ _Bad line… didn’t catch that…”_  


Kylo frowns. “Hux… we can’t withdraw. Even for–”

“It’s tactics, Ren,” Hux snaps, even though the panic is there on his face. “We can’t throw men and ships away.”  


“Trust him.”  


“I do! But I also know he’s a cock-sure idiot!”  


“ _The line isn’t_ that _bad_ …”  


Kylo beams widely under his helmet. Hux… cares. And just said as much in front of everyone. He puts a hand secretly on the small of his General’s back. “Trust him. He can jump if he needs to.”

Hux doesn’t like surrendering control, and this is one of those moments when he has to. Not only surrender it, but back down. And to his lovers, no less. 

“ _General… it **is** getting a bit hairy down here_…”  


Trust Poe to give him the out.

The relief is audible. “I want you to stay your course if you can, but the minute the situation becomes untenable, I trust you will stage a tactical retreat.”  


“ _Yes, Sir!”_  


Kylo is worried about Poe, of course he is. But he knows he’ll come home. When no one is looking, he touches Hux’s wrist, just to reassure him further. It’s not easy, when you’re sleeping with your staff. It’s not easy at all.


End file.
